moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlene Milidynes
|Row 5 title = Affiliations:|Row 5 info = Duchy of Kentillie * House Branson *The Milidynes Family Kingdom of Kul Tiras * House of Itheca ** Kul Tiras Peerage The Citrine Eagle * Armies of Legionfall The Black Braids Su'kad Tribe The Blessed Light Order of the Silver Hand House of Ravenshield The Argent Crusade (Formerly) The Tempest Born Company (Formerly) |Row 6 title = Immediate Relatives:|Row 6 info = ----- Johanna Milidynes (Mother) Thiago Itheca (Father) See Milidynes Family Milidynes Family Herod Milidynes (Grandpa) Elina Milidynes (Grandma) † *Fredrick Milidynes (Uncle) **Jalaycian Milidynes (Cousin) ** Rosemary Milidynes (Cousin) ** Connor Milidynes (Cousin) * Carver Milidynes (Uncle) **Dalton Milidynes (Cousin) **Beatrice Penholt (Cousin) *** Kevin Penholt (Nephew) **Martin Milidynes (Cousin) **Nicholas Milidynes (Cousin) † * Amity Rocco (Aunt) ** Unnamed Baby Rocco (Cousin) † See Itheca Relatives House of Itheca Theola the Victor (Grandma) † Matheus Itheca (Grandpa) † *Aislara Itheca (Aunt) † * Dyana Itheca (Aunt) (?) * Lavinia Itheca (Aunt) † -----|Row 7 title = Faith:|Row 7 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light & Secretly Dew' Aleshems (Believer of Rahj)|Row 8 title = Alignment:|Row 8 info = Lawful Good|Row 9 title = Signature & Seal:|Row 9 info = |image =Charlenecloseup.jpg |imagewidth = 310|caption = Charlene Milidynes or Chamilla Itheca|Row 10 title = Status:|Row 10 info = }} Hypnotic Brass Ensemble - "War" Voice: Courtenay Taylor as Wonder Woman Hand Charlene Milidynes, (Born Chamilla Louise Itheca, 18 April, 16 L.C) is a Stormwindian and Tirasian combatant serving underneath the banners of House Branson in the Gilnean Duchy of Kentillie. Only recently has she discovered her true ancestry. Charlene was raised in Stormwind City after she was kidnapped by her aunt, who hoped the infant would find a better home away from her two conquering, pirating, and sea faring parents under her mother's protective family, the Milidynes. =Abridged History = ' ' ---- The Beginning '' Infancy ' ' Childhood Wrath of the Lich King ''' ' ''Azeroth goes to war against the Lich King, all are affected, and the world-wide pain is not exuded from the youth. When a familiar face falls, and rises up as as Scourge: '' "Feelings are precious, do not forget them. To a friend."'' The Cataclysm ''' ' ''The end of all comes to Azeroth once more, and when Deathwing attacks Stormwind, Charlene is sent away to the country side to "safety" in case of another attack on the Alliance capital. House of Horrors Not all is what it seems, a warm house of "safety" can be a '''house of horrors' to ones with strong eyes. The rose sprouted it's first thorns of defense and the lovely flower learned how to stand against the plague of evil.'' Adolescence Expedition to Pandaria ''' ' ''New land always means new opportunity. Or does it? The Warlords of Draenor ''' ' ''She might not be a '''warlord', she might just be a teen, but she doubts in herself, because she is "just" Charlene.'' ''The Argent Assembly'' The Act of Neutrality. Broken, Battered and Shattered "One job." But it's not all that simple. The Tempest Born The tempest waters were too soothing for the hurricane boiling within the stagnant woman. The world was at war and Charlene continued to do nothing to aid it's end. The decision between being an '''average civilian' or a military woman came into question. A life of normality, or a life of unpredictability.'' Duchess of Dunes A revelation, two pirates and a sandy toed experience. Rajh's Rage Rage''' can be sculpted into energy fed into perseverance, Charlene is the unintentional focus of the slain titian construct spirits of Uldum's Halls of Origination.'' The Legion's Return ''' ' ''Here we go again. Crowning the Uncrowned This wasn't in the manual. [[The Ashen East|A new beginning in the Ashen East]] Thankfully, Charlene loves milk. Hand of Kentillie Call me beep me, when you wanna reach me.-''Christina Milian Argus ''To rid the universe of an infestation, one must travel to it's '''hive. ''' '''''Charlene joins the fight to save Azeroth once more! .|left]] =Appearance = ---- Physical Description Weaponry And Armor Constructed Armor Equipment Armaments and Collective Weaponry Casual Attire = Items of Note = ---- Companions Aides Pets Mounts * Warmaster!: The overly named mechanical steel steed treadblade on two wheels. = Disposition = ---- Personality Religious Beliefs Loyalties The Alliance The Horde Neutral and Independent Organizations Romantic Relationships and Marriage Notable Individuals and the Milidynes Family .]] The Milidynes Family: (Under Construction.) Friends: Where do we begin? (Under Construction.) Enemies: Charlene has no notable enemies that can be singled out at the moment. However, she does opponents which she wishes to help destroy, the universal foes, such as the Burning Legion, the Old Gods, and any other unnamed evil. Romantic Relationships: Charlene has unfortunately had very little romantic experiences, opting to choose her career over a love life despite not shying away from a witty conversation that eventually floats into witty verbal flirtation. While Milidynes has dated, she has only had two very strong and notable relationships. [[Barretin Denare|'Barretin Denare']]: Charlene and Barretin are currently in a relationship. Initially meeting one another under the Argent service of House Ravenshield, the plated fisherman and the braided scout merely became friends after Denare offered the woman delicious Pandaren cuisine made from the fish he had caught. Their romance would not commence until years after knowing one another, and only succeeding after a long separation from one another after the Fall of Everlast. A warm summer night recruitment session ended in the two finally showing their deep care for one another after another woman made jestful advances on Barretin. The two have been grown to love one another, so much so, that Denare has given Charlene a beautiful promise ring that he had forged himself. In his own words, Charlene has captured him, "hooked, line, and sinker!" Gradgalan Arundel: Pushed forward by Dilan Ravenshield's wife, Varissa, Charlene's first romantic experience was taken by Gradgalan Arundel. Arundel was a skilled, but alcoholic, Argent Mage with an overly emotional and physical attachment to Charlene. He was quick to show his overly dramatic and very jealous nature, leading Charlene to break away from the possessive Arundel in the middle of 35 L.C. However, the troubled man took his own life shortly after it was apparent that Charlene had escaped his control. In a true Gradgalan fashion, Arundel had his decomposed corpse sent to Charlene, with a note reading: "I loved you and you left me." Offices Held & Positions of Power Military Service Career Appearances of War Metals Military Peerage Ventures & Projects Combat Characteristics (For my own fun, inspired by the Mortal Combat wiki!) Fighting Style Movesets Special Moves Weaknesses Intriguing Qualities Quirks Skills Talents Professions Quotes Gallery Under Construction. Character Playlist Get ready to hear songs that are both slammin' and completely not in sync genre wise! These tracks are mostly what I enjoy hearing, with the overall "feel" of Charlene's character personality. * Charlene Milidynes Character Playlist. Trivia IC Trivia OOC Trivia IC Contact Information Want to RP with Charlene? Here's some ways to contact her/run into her! Under Construction! (As everything on this page.) OOC Contact Information * Moon Guard Message wall. * Ingame: (Milidynes). No alt letters required! * Stratogale90#1423 (Bnet). * Fortune-Cookie-Reader#9353 (Discord). * If I'm not online, ask an online guildie on <The Ashen East> to tell me once I'm on! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Tanaris Human Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Engineers Category:Milidynes Family Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kul Tiras Peerage